Alpha and Omega You Can't change the past
by HumphreyKate4ever
Summary: the title says it all PLEASE CRISTASIZE SERIOUSLY This story is now written by AlphaWolfDean120. He is a great person and blesses his soul.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA

HumphreyKate4ever

Chapter ONE

I can't believe this kate just used me to get back to the packs so she could marry "Barf". I've only once feel this bad in my life. It was the day, parents dyied. They where killed by some lone wolves. I was sitting at the edge of the lake skipping rock because I had nothing else to do. I know I'm an omega I should have plenty of things to do. As I was walking back to my den Kate stoped me to ask have I was doing.

"I'm Fine. Thank you for asking." I replied calmly.

"Okay just wanted to see how my best friendis doing." She said.

Kate's P.O.V

I woke up a little late. My mom went and got Lily to comb my hair. I don't know why ,but I feel like I barely got any sleep last night. Lily started to comb my fur.

"I bet Garth is prefect marriage material." I said.

Lily said."Yeah if you like Big, Strong, and Handsome."

There is something about the way she said it. Then, I noticed something else.

"Lily you wearing your fur back?!" I said suprised.

"Yeah I know!" Lily said pushing her fur back over her eye.

"But I liked it." I said.

Then, I was hit with a ball. Then I saw two birds fly up.

"Marcle! Paddy!" I yelled.

"Well we come all this way to find your gettting married." They said.

"Yeah. Who told you?" I asked

Then, I hear a wolf say "I did".

Then I see him walk up the slope.

Then, he stop and said."Flea, Just a minute."

Then he pulled out a flower and put it in my hair "Here something little for your big day"He said.

"I also wanted to say good bye."He said.

"Good bye?"I asked.

"Yeah. It kind of a lone wolf thing."He said.

"But your a fun loving Omega"I said.

"Then, I guess I'll be a fun loving lone wolf."He said.

And with that he turned around and started to walk back down the slope.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I sat on the edge og the cliff over-looking the marriage. I saw Kate start to accept the smell. My eyes started to water. Then I couldn't see anything. Marcle flew up and said it's time to go. I nodded a darted for the tracks. I jumped in the frist open cart.

Wiston P.O.V

I watched Kate touch Garth's nose the all you could hear was howls of joy. Then in a spilt second they were replace withone howl it was coming form the tracks. Everyone is looking at the train I spot Humphery. He was the one howling. Why was he sad the packs weren't fighting anymore? Everyone in th western pack smile when they saw him, but he turned away and started to howl again but this time it was much more painful to listen to. He was like a Son to me.


	2. Three Years Later

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA

Three Years After Chapter ONE

Humphrey's P.O.V

Everything in life comes at a cost. For me, that cost was my fun-loving-omega-side. In return, I got stronger, faster, smarter, and more agal, but as I say again everything comes at a cost. My fur has turned a dark grey with hints of silver here and there. the fur around my eyes, paws, and tail have turned a dark blue . My once eletric blue eyes have turn to ice cold blue. In fact, I can scare some wolfs with them. I've got some scars to. One of which nearly cost me my sight. It came from a bear. It left 3 visable gnashes in my face. The frist one, barely missed my right eye. the second one is in between my left and right eye. The last barely missed my left eye. Now, enought talking about my self. I think it was the winter of my second year of being a lone wolf (I hate lone wolfs because they killed my parents ,but I had no other chose) I found a woulded wolf named Dais. He said that he owed me his life. Now we work together. He follows me everywhere. I started to see familer land. So, we got off the train. I started to walk into the united packs terriory. They don't have any wolves on the broad partol. I walked right into the territory. I didn't smell any other wolves (Besides me and Dais). I ran straight into the Alpha den no-one is here.

"Dais!" I yelled.

"Yes!" He said.

"Go check the territory to the East for me. If you find any wolves do not engage." I said.

"Yes,Sir!"He said.

I started to sniff around my nose picked up a faint scent. It was very familear. I watched Dais run back to me.

"I didn't find any wolves ,but I found a very faint scent, Sir."he said.

"Did it smell lke this scent?"I asked.

"Yes, Sir I followed it to the tracks."he said.

I sat there for a minute thinking where could they have , I realised something else there are no animals anywhere. They had to go somewhere with food. SAW TOOTH!


End file.
